grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Éléonore Marie de Rohan
Éléonore Marie de Rohan '''(25th August 1749 - Present) is a Grandelumierian noblewoman and the current Mademoiselle de Soubise. Innocent and faithful, Éléonore Marie de Rohan is described as a true Catholic for her love of God. Though she is young, her mind is mature beyond her years, which makes up for her poor looks. Biography '''Birth Éléonore Marie de Rohan was born on 25th August 1749, at the Chateau d'Agrenteuil. The day of her birth was hot, humid, and not the ideal conditions for birthing a child. The last daughter of the Duc and Duchesse de Rohan, Éléonore Marie was given the title "Madame de Soubise," upon her delivery. Childhood Éléonore Marie was given a specially rich childhood, with her mother wishing to be in her children's lives as much as possible. Many times Éléonore Marie received letters of love from her dear mother, who she deeply loved beyond compare. She got along well with her other siblings, though she had trouble relating to her eldest siblings, as they were some ten years older than her. Described as a plump, rosy-cheeked child, she was only considered "pretty" in her childhood. As she grew, her blonde hair faded to a light brown, and she never inherited her father's sea-blue eyes. Her siblings, on the other hand, were known to be beauties, making Éléonore Marie completely insecure even from a young age. Educated at L'Abbaye de Saint-Germain-des-Prés, where her Mother was taught, Marie received a good education. She was taught how to run a large household, dance, sing, and good mannerisms. However, Marie wrote in a journal daily, which helped her mature in thought far beyond her years. At the tender age of ten, Éléonore Marie could read and write fluently in French, Latin, Spanish, and English. She was thought to be the smartest, thinking wise, of all her siblings. Éléonore Marie's temper was known throughout the Convent to be one of many sparks. Her attitude got her in trouble with her providers, and she was often punished for her "rudeness." Her liberal thinking of the time period was thought to be troublesome, and most felt she would never find a good husband. Although she thought liberally, she never voiced her opinions, and was a true Royalist. Her liberal thinking came in the form of the Court. She once wrote in her journal, "Une certaine sagesse que je cherche chez les autres, je ne peux pas trouver, car la plupart des filles ont de l'air dans la tête!" ''(Some wisdom I seek in others, I cannot find, as most girls have air in their heads!) Marie found no time for uneducated girls, and thought lower noblewomen never had good education. '''Adolescence' Éléonore Marie was taken from L'Abbaye de Saint-Germain-des-Prés during the year of 1762, at the age of twelve. She seemed as though she was able to marry, because of her early puberty. She arrived at the Chateau d'Argenteuil, and was welcomed to the Court of Louis Raphael XIV by her Tante, Madame la Princesse, Marie-Augustine Laurene. Getting along well with many courtiers, Éléonore Marie found her way through the Court exceedingly well. Her Mother wrote to her frequently, and the two spoke almost weekly. She found refuge in her elder sister, Constance Emilie, the new Madame la Princesse. She continued her journal daily, writing of court functions and other activities. She migrated daily from her home in the town to the Chateau, as she could not afford to live there. Her Tante wished for her to marry, so she is continuously on the hunt for a suitor. Personality and Appearance Personality Éléonore Marie was exceptionally smart, like her Mother, and had the esprit de Mortemart. She was smart in her mind and words. She adored gossip, and loved her family fiercely. Her fiery temper caused her problems, though she never gave up on what she believed in. She knew how to charm and impress, and had an eye for fashion. She could be described as innocent, due to her age and how she acts. She is most pious, and attends mass daily. Her love for writing and learning is looked down upon, for she is a woman. Éléonore Marie de Rohan is described as innocent, yet intelligent and mature. Appearance Marie's figure has changed many times throughout her life, though currently she is very plump, as she was as a child. Her tight waist and large chest make for a nice figure, though her face is poor in its prettiness. Her almond-like eyes are full of brown, unlike the rest of her family. Her nose, though slender at the bridge, forms a ball-like point at the ends, with small nostrils moving up towards her eyes. Marie's cheeks are full, and cheekbones defined. Though, her cheeks are fat, they smooth down into a slight double chin, making her side appearance look much more lean than it actually is. Her small lips contradict her slightly large forehead. Her hair, a light brown, is always powdered to look lighter, and she even powders her small widow's peak. Overall, Marie cannot be called pretty, though her figure makes up for her more plain looks. Titles and Styles * '''25th August 1749 - Present '''Son Altesse, Mademoiselle de Soubise